Just Wanna Be Happy
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Brittana. Kind of my version of Santana's coming out, I don't really know how to explain it but give it a try! I'm kind of proud of it. Review please :) Rated T for swearing and smut in later chapters...
1. Home alone

**Author's Note:**** The title will be explained in another chapter, where Santana sings the song "Happy" by Leona Lewis, of which this is a lyric. This is my first Glee & Brittana story on here, so I just hope you like it! I love Brittana, and this is my take on Santana's coming out and stuff. Enjoy and review please!**

"I'm gay." I gasped, still unbelieving that I had actually just said those words out loud. Granted, it was barely more than a whisper, but it was a huge step forward for me because up until now, I hadn't even been able to say them in my head, I had been so afraid. Two little words and they can make such a big difference in your life. Change it forever. A shiver ran through me at the thought of how people would react when I said it to their faces. Would I even have any friends left? Even my mirror seemed harsh and unforgiving at the news I just gave it. Taking a startled step back, I realized what an impact this would have on my last few weeks at school. But I had to come out; I couldn't put it off any longer. Santana Lopez, the lesbian. It made me want to throw up, but I had to be me, and the truth of the matter was that I was gay. There was no denying it anymore.

Oh Brittany. Sweet, simple Brittany. I only wished I could have her by my side when I made my announcement, but she knew this was something I had to do on my own. I was planning to come out in glee club first, and if things went well I would consider going a little more public. My family would be last. They were the ones I was most afraid of. Not being bullied in school like Kurt, although I didn't exactly like that thought either, but my family. My grandmother, but my parents especially, I knew, wouldn't take the news well at all. They firmly believed that anything out of the ordinary was wrong and that I needed to be normal, like everybody else. The problem was that I couldn't be normal, and they were going to have to accept that.

By now I was laying on my queen-sized bed, hugging a throw pillow and letting myself be comforted by the smooth, satiny sheets against my bare skin. I was just in my underwear, as I had been about to go to bed. My parents were out this Saturday night, and I would normally also be out on a Saturday night, but today I just couldn't bring myself to go anywhere without feeling exposed and judged by everybody I passed, even though I hadn't come out of the closet yet. I needed to talk to somebody, somebody I knew would understand. A tear rolled down my cheek as I reached for my cell phone and dialed Brittany's number. She had told me to be strong, that I didn't need her to do this, but she was wrong. I did. And in my moment of weakness, I pressed send and listened to the ringing. After three rings, she picked up and a huge wave of relief came over me.

"Brittany. I know you told me not to call you until I did it. I know you said I could do it. But I can't." My voice sounded shaky as I poured out my heart to my closest friend and my other half. "I need you, Britt." By now I was sobbing. _Pathetic, Lopez. You're pathetic, you know that?_ A voice inside my head told me. I ignored it and concentrated on Brittany's voice again, letting her soothing tone and caring words wash the panic out of me like it had so many times before.

"Santana. Listen to me. I've told you this before and I'll tell you it again. I believe in you, and I love you, and I know you can do this. If you really do love me, and you trust me, then you are going to go through with it like I always knew you could, and you are going to make me proud. Imagine what it will be like not to have to hide anymore, to be yourself openly and proudly. I want to be with you, but not if it means secrets and lies."

"I do love you, Britt-Britt. More than anything. And I want this so bad. But you have no idea how terrifying this is for me, and I don't understand how you aren't scared by it. You amaze me, with your bravery and your fearlessness, and I want to be with you more than I want to breathe. You know that, don't you?" My voice was still shaking. "Don't you?"

"Make me proud, Santana." The harsh beeping in my ear signalized to me that she had hung up and this conversation was over until I faced my fears and did it. The last thing she said to me kept running through my head. _Make me proud. _I wished.

Brushing all this aside, I decided to go scouting for some food as I had barely eaten today, I had been so preoccupied with everything going on. Still in just my black lace bra and underwear I walked down into the kitchen, wincing as I felt the cold of the marble staircase on my bare feet, and opened the refrigerator, searching for some form of food, but, as to be expected, it was empty except for a carton of milk, a random cucumber and two eggs. Just perfect. At that moment, my cell phone rang, and the sound of Alanis Morrissette's "You Oughta Know" reverberated around the hollow, high-ceilinged house. I picked it up and saw on the caller ID that it was Puck. Noah Puckerman had been my on-off boyfriend/sex buddy for the past few years but now everything had changed, he just didn't know it yet. Reluctantly, I answered.

"Hey Puck," I said in a tired voice, "what's up?"

"Heeeey, Lopez!", he exclaimed, making a big deal out of himself as usual, "Why so glum? You missin' me? See, I heard about your parents being outta town tonight and I though about inviting myself over for a little fooling around, whaddaya say?" My head started pounding and I took a deep breath to steady myself before replying.

"Sorry, Puckerman. Not today."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down here! Nobody refuses the Puckster, 'specially not my lady! You wanna tell me what's gotcha down?"

"Please, Puck. I just can't handle it right now. I'm hungry, I have no food, and I just have a lot going on right now so could you please just forget about it for tonight? I'd really appreciate it." With that, I hung up, not able to take another second of his carefree, straight happiness, wishing more than anything that things would go back to normal, to the days when I would have accepted his offer because I thought I liked boys. But at the same time, I guess I wouldn't want to go back to it. Looking back, I realized how much I had missed. Boys were so silly and dumb. Girls were so much more graceful and elegant, and much easier to talk to.

Deciding I deserved it, I pushed aside all thoughts as far as possible and ran a bubble bath. I placed scented candles next to the bathtub, ones given to me by Brittany, sunk down into the water and concentrated on the intense scent radiating off from them. It reminded me of Brittany, and my heart swelled with love, and for once I thought I could actually do this. But then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang, abruptly ripping me out of my fantasy world and forcing me back to reality. I quickly put on my mother's smooth black silk dressing gown and rushed to the door. I pulled it open in a flourish, half hoping to see Brittany, but instead I was greeted by Noah Puckerman, with a pizza box in his hand.

**Author's Note:**** Did you like it? Review!**


	2. Puck

**Author's Note:**** Here's chapter two for you guys! Let me know what you think with a review, if you're a writer like me you'll understand how much reviews mean.**

…but instead I was greeted by Noah Puckerman, with a pizza box in his hand.

"Puck, I thought I told you not to come over tonight!" I said angrily.

"You did, but on the phone you sounded like you needed a friend - and some food - so here I am. I brought pepperoni pizza, your favorite," he said, indicating the steaming cardboard box he held in his right hand. "Now, I brought this all the way over here and I would appreciate it if you let me in. Even a badass like me wouldn't want to be standing in the streets of Lima Heights Adjacent by himself in the dark." Reluctantly, I stepped out of the way to let him pass.

"Okay, fine. But no funny business, Puckerman. You'd better not try anything or I will not hesitate to put you out there." I gave him a warning look but laughed as I said it. Sometimes he was nice to talk to, and he could actually be caring and comforting if he tried, and I was extremely hungry.

I ran upstairs quickly and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a McKinley High School Athletics t-shirt and came back down to sit at the kitchen island with Puck. Half an hour and three slices of pizza later, he finally said,

"Come on, Santana. You've been changing the topic all evening, could you please just tell me what's wrong? And then, once I know, I can make it all better and we can go upstairs and do some sweet love-making. Sound good?"

"Puck, you wouldn't understand. I can't tell you. And I don't know if we'll ever be making love again."

"What? Why not? Santana! What is going on with you? I can help!"

"NO! You CAN'T help me, Puck! Not you, not anybody else! WHAT don't you understand about that? GOD! What is wrong with guys?!"

I tried to think of something else to say after that but, even if I'd thought of something, I wouldn't have been able to say it because I had broken down and was sobbing uncontrollably. _Damn you, Santana._ There was that voice inside my head again. _Damn you, do you know what you've done? You let down your walls. This means you're gonna have to tell him. Why do you keep messing everything up?_ By now Puck had put his arm around me and was doing his best to comfort me. I apologized sheepishly for my outburst and he just whispered "It's okay," and rubbed my shoulders. His sincerity caused me to sob even more. I was amazed at how he could still be so nice to me after I had just yelled at him for being concerned about me.

"You don't have to tell me, Santana. I understand. But I'm here if you need me, okay?" I sobbed into his shoulders until I was all out of tears, but even then they kept coming. In a way, it felt good, to let it all out like that, and in that moment, for some strange reason, I felt like we were bonding, I felt like I could trust him. And that was what I needed at that moment; somebody I could trust. So I told him everything.

I told Puck the whole story, from how Brittany and I had been 'friends with benefits', as you would call it, to me realizing that there was so much more to it than that. How I figured out that I was actually in love with her and how I realized that all the boys I'd ever been with hadn't really meant that much to me. I finally figured out that I was attracted to and, essentially, in love with women and it scared the absolute hell out of me. I told him how I had been planning to come out but all this time I'd been so scared inside. I told him this was the first time I'd told anybody this, excluding Brittany, of course. I explained all my fears, everything I had been feeling, everything on my mind, and then I cried a little more. After it was all over I took a few deep breaths and finally worked up the courage to look at him.

From his face I tried to figure out how he was taking the news, but all I saw was a little bit of confusion. He stood up, walked over to the window and stared out of it for a while. I bit my quivering lip, trying to prevent another choked-up sob getting out and he finally turned back around to face me, with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"I'm gonna miss your sex techniques, you know." I couldn't prevent a giggle passing through my lips. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders, or like I had just passed an extremely important test. I had told somebody and they had been accepting. I loved the fact that Puck had made a joke out of it and seemed absolutely fine with it, and through all this my giggle turned into a happy laugh, the happiest laugh I've ever laughed, and my tears turned to tears of joy as I ran to him gratefully and joyously jumped into his arms.

"You have no idea just how much I needed that reaction, Puckerman. I can't thank you enough." I said, giving him a friendly, light-hearted, jokey punch on the arm. He smiled along with me and pulled me into another bear hug. He kissed the top of my head once and then looked straight into my eyes.

"You can do this, Santana. I believe in you." And it felt so good that I just hugged him again and again, finally feeling a little bit of confidence that there was the possibility of others reacting this way too.

But by school on Monday, I had changed my mind about that again.

**Author's Note:**** REVIEW! I want your opinions and whether I should continue.**


	3. School

**Author's Note:**** To CrazeWritter: Yeah my chapters aren't gonna be a whole lot longer but we'll see. Thanks for your review! And thanks also to EnglishGleek. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review everybody!**

…But by school on Monday, I had changed my mind about that again.

That sudden surge of confidence I had had with Puckerman on Saturday night was forgotten and my fears were back as I walked into glee club rehearsal. The glee meeting where I planned on telling them. I was glad to see both Brittany and Puck sitting in the front row, smiling at me with encouragement and it warmed my heart. I thought, again, _Maybe I will get through this._ I looked at all the smiling faces in the room. These were my true friends. They were going to accept me no matter what. Or at least, that's what I hoped.

At the beginning of the glee club meeting I walked up to Mr. Schuester, shaking and with sweaty palms but trying not to show it, and asked to say a few words. I kicked off by singing the song "Happy" by Leona Lewis, and by the time I got to the end of the song I saw that Brittany had tears in her eyes. I forced myself to look away because I didn't want to start crying too. I took a deap breath. _Focus, Santana. Come on. Don't pussy out._ And, taking another deep breath, I started speaking, quietly at first, but growing more confident as my eyes swept over the room and everyone in it. Mr. Schuester glanced at me encouragingly, and, surprisingly, it helped.

"I chose this song because it's about being happy no matter what. Being happy even if it hurts you, because you know that in the end it will be worth it. I stand before you today to tell you something that might change the way you feel about me. It would break my heart if you were offended, or no longer accepted me, although I believe and hope that that won't happen. Still, I have to accept that this is me, even if you can't. And in a way, I suppose, that'll be okay, because I know the people that truly love me, love me no matter what." At this I glanced at Brittany, and she gave me a warm smile and mouthed the words _I love you._ "So, without further hesitation, I'm going to tell you this now. Others might not accept me as much as you guys will. I know some of you have had to deal with this," My gaze moved to Kurt, "But the truth is that-" I took another deep breath and looked over at Brittany and Puck, who both nodded at me confidently. "-I love girls. There. I said it. I'm … I'm gay. Lesbian. I'm tired of being what everyone else wants me to be, and I'm ready to be that new and improved Santana, together with the girl I love more than anything else in this world."

A tear rolled down my cheek. So much for not crying. But at that moment, I really didn't care. I looked at everyone and none of their faces had hostile and cold stares like they had in my nightmares. Brittany stood up and cheered, and the rest of them started clapping for me too. Brittany walked up to me and gave me a hug. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and kissed her, warmly and passionately, right there, in front of everyone. Then everyone stood up and gave me hugs in turn. On this occasion I even let that dwarf, Berry, throw her arms around me. I just didn't care. It was done. Mr. Schuester hugged me last of all and then gave me a pat on the back and told me to sit down. After the glee club meeting, I walked out of there with so much more confidence, and boy, it felt great.

Nobody was going to get me down anymore. I was on top of the world and- an ice-cold slushy hit me in the face and I was blinded for a moment. All I heard was football player Luke Westin's voice, scornfully and with a certain undeserved superiority.

"I saw what you just did in Glee club, Lopez. Pretty brave. Shouldn't have done it though." People were starting to gather around, wondering what he was talking about. Strongly religious cheerleader Kate walked up behind him and I was slushied a second time.

"I, for one, agree. It's a disgrace and we won't have scum like you ruining the innocent halls of McKinley High." Muffled whispers were going around; most people still didn't know what was happening.

"Okay, let me clear this up for everyone," Luke Westin proclaimed. "This girl, Santana Lopez. I used to think she was hot. But little Lopez here has decided she's a stinkin' LESBIAN! That's right." Shouts of disgrace and gossip travelled around the room. It took all I had not to burst into tears right there, but I couldn't let them get the better of me. This was one of those times where I was so glad I had friends, as the entire glee club started defending me once they saw what had happened.

"So what if she is, that doesn't make her any less amazing!" Mercedes' loud voice rang out behind me. The other members agreed and shouted out more things whilst Brittany and Kurt rushed me off to the ladies' room to get cleaned up.

Once safely away from the crowd, I finally let it out. I cried into Kurt's expensive clothing, much to his dismay, but he was there for me anyway. And once it was all over, Brittany softly spoke to me.

"It will settle down. Trust me, Santana. I am so proud of you. And now we can be together openly. I love you and no matter what, you're going to be glad you did this." Kurt nodded in agreement and I turned to Brittany, full of adoration.

"You're so brave, Britt. I wish I could be like you. You are the most amazing person on this planet. I love you so, so, so much."

She then leaned in for a kiss, a long-lasting, passionate kiss that conveyed so much more than words ever could. In the background, Kurt slipped out but I didn't even notice. I was so wrapped up in what was happening to me. It felt like I was flying, flying, flying, up to a place where nothing mattered anymore. When I was in Brittany's arms, and she was kissing me, that was all I ever needed. Screw everybody else. Screw the haters. It was so worth it, just to feel this once. This must be what heaven felt like and I never wanted to lose it. Brittany was my world, and all else really didn't matter.

Now that the obstacle of school was done with, it seemed a little easier, but the hardest part was yet to come: family. I decided not to tell them quite yet, to sit on it for a few days and figure out the best way to do it. My parents were going to visit my grandma next week and then bringing her back on the weekend, so I had about two weeks time since I figured it best to tell them all at once. But I was definitely glad to have the school part over and done with, and I knew that Brittany was right. It would get better eventually, everybody just needed to get used to the idea of me being gay. This was me now: Santana Lesbian Lopez.

The rest of the week wasn't exactly better, and by the time the weekend rolled around I was tired and glad, but it was worth it just to proudly be able to walk down the hall holding Brittany's hand and cuddle with her in public. She was everything to me, and that was all that mattered. I loved that my parents were leaving for my grandma's on Saturday morning already, I had the house to myself until next Saturday. So, when Saturday morning rolled around, I slept in nice and long, woke up feeling great, had some eggs, did my paper on World War II, sent it off and picked up my phone and called Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt, you wanna come over this evening? I thought we could order in and maybe on your way over you could stop by the video rental place and pick up a DVD or two that we're not gonna watch anyways?" I said in my most flirtatious, seductive voice.

"If this is going where I think it's going, then yes. Besides, my family is driving me crazy and I'd love an excuse to spend more time with you!" Her cute little voice spoke on the other end.

"Sweet! I'll see you at six?" I hung up, feeling confident and sexy as hell.

I spent the next three hours preparing everything for the evening. I was super nervous, which was strange. Probably because all those other times with Brittany, it hadn't been special. It was just… sex. But this time, this time she was my girlfriend. This time we had said "I love you" to each other, and really, really meant it, not just in the BFF-type way. This time, everything was different. And I, for one, loved it.

In the course of the next three hours, I ran the vacuum cleaner over the house a couple times, just to be sure everything was clean, set the table with two long candles and a couple of roses, put my favorite clean, silky sheets on the bed, vacuumed the house again, ran a bubble bath, placed scented candles around the bathtub as well as the bed and sprinkled rose petals over both as well. I dimmed the lights in every room to give it a more romantic feel and, lastly, I put on my sexiest lingerie under my tightest red dress, showing off my ass and giving me some damn hot cleavage. I did my makeup and straightened my hair. I checked my watch: 5:59. Perfect. Brittany should be here any minute, and I was ready to start the best date in the history of dates.

The doorbell rang at exactly six p.m.

**Author's Note:**** REVIEW! I know the whole cleaning up the house and stuff may be a bit out of character for Santana, but she really wants it to be perfect, so… **


	4. The date

**Author's Note:**** CrazeWritter: I know, but I didn't write Santana kicking his ass, which she totally could have, because I really wanted to emphasize the point that she is mortified because this really affects her a lot, and that she needs her glee buddies sometimes too. Anyway, enjoy and please review, you guys.**

…The doorbell rang at exactly six p.m.

One of the things I loved about Brittany was that when she said she would be somewhere at a certain time, she was. She was never a minute late, unless she had an extremely good reason to be, although Brittany's reasons could be pretty far-fetched sometimes, but again, this was part of her extremely adorable personality. I pulled open the heavy oak door and put on a flirtatious smile, until I realized it wasn't Brittany. It was just the delivery guy from the Chinese place. He stared straight at my boobs, but then again, who could blame him? I hastily paid him and shooed him off so that he would be gone when Brittany arrived. Sure enough, she was here almost immediately after he left, and it was still six p.m.: She was just as punctual as ever. I pulled open the door again and put on the same sexy smile, but this time it didn't last long either.

The smile turned to wide-eyed, open-mouthed amazement at Brittany's beauty. I felt a shiver run over my body as I took her in, with her simple light blue t-shirt tucked into an equally simple black skirt and some high-heeled black boots. It wasn't an elaborate outfit but it was breathtaking nonetheless. My gaze swept over her a couple times before it settled on her face. That face. The most beautiful face I have ever seen. Her features were accentuated with a bit of light makeup, but nothing too distracting. She didn't need anything to distract from her exquisite, almost angelic face with those charming, clear blue eyes I loved so much. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple, loose ponytail. Another one of the things I loved so much about Brittany was how, in all her simplicity, she still managed to be the most stunning creature to walk the earth.

I noticed my breathing slowing down and the world around us disappeared as she stepped in and gave me a kiss hello. It was a short kiss and yet it was wonderful. Her lips tasted like that strawberry lip gloss she loved so much and her alluring scent was like a tropical paradise. She stepped to the side as I closed the door behind her.

"Wow," she breathed out, "Santana, this looks amazing."

"Brittany, you are the most gorgeous person I think I have ever seen, you know that? I love you so, so, so much. You mean the world to me."

"Santana, you are my world." We embraced for a minute and then I took her by the hand and led her over to the nicely laid out dining table, unpacking the Chinese food the stunned delivery boy had brought us, even though that felt like a century away. When I was with Brittany, time seemed to slow down around us and the world seemed to disappear.

A little later, we had eaten. I rushed to the bathroom so as not to waste any time, popped a mint in my mouth, to be safe, and walked back into the dining room with renewed confidence and sex-appeal. I took Brittany by the hand (which was super soft) and led her up to the beautifully decorated bedroom. I pushed some music into the stereo and turned it down to a soft but still audible level and then walked back over to my wonderful girlfriend.

We slow-danced for what felt like an eternity, all the while gazing deep into each other's eyes, bodies pressed up against one another, my arms around her neck, her strong hands around my waist, settled just above my ass. We moved as one, as if bonded together. The way she could make me feel by doing something as simple as holding me was incredible. I was wowed every time I looked at her again. I stroked her cheek softly, then reluctantly released her hands from my waist and held them in my own hands instead, giving her a shy, flirty peck on the cheek as I led her over closer to the bed. We kissed again, more intensely this time and it turned into a full-fledged make-out session. It had been so long since the last time because of the coming-out and everything in between, that it felt like I'd been waiting for so long and it felt so good to finally be able to have Brittany's body all to myself again.

Slowly but surely, not breaking the kiss, I led her over to my bed and laid her down on it gently, making sure my practiced lips and skilled tongue didn't leave her mouth for a second. I climbed onto her and continued my assault on her thin lips, now pulling her shirt out from her skirt and running my hand up her taut stomach until I settled on her breasts, those breasts I loved so much. I felt her grin into the kiss as I happily found out that she had opted not to wear a bra. I wished I had thought to do the same, but pushed the thought away as I became preoccupied with her body, that body I was so familiar with. I slowly pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside, beginning to suck at her nipples. As I did this, and occasionally flicked them with my tongue because I knew it drove her wild, I began pulling her skirt off. With sly realization I noticed she had also not worn any panties; a serious risk considering she had worn a mini-skirt. A smile crept across my lips as I tossed the skirt aside as well, savoring the sight of the statuesque body before me.

Not wanting to waste another second, I got to work trailing little kisses down from her neck (where I had been sure to leave my mark) down to her pussy, producing slight moans to come from her. _Slight moans?_ I thought to myself, _Surely I can do better than that. _Now that I had had that thought, I knew that I would have to complete it, so I got to work on it straight away.

I kissed, licked and teased every part of her body with my tender hands and soft mouth, and finally decided it was enough, and gingerly inserted a finger inside of her, scissoring it in and out. She groaned in pleasure and moaned louder. I tried harder, adding a second finger and increasing my speed. Now she was moaning even louder, and screaming out things like "Fuck," and "yes," though they weren't exactly easy to make out as words. I smiled to myself as I kissed her breasts again. By now she was screaming, her sounds of pleasure tumbling over one another as her pulse quickened and her breathing became heavier. _Not much longer,_ I thought to myself. My goal had definitely been reached, and now she bucked up into my fingers (I had added a third too), still crying out with pleasure, and rode out her orgasm before collapsing on the bed. I rested my head on her chest and licked her large amounts of cum off my fingers, grinning up at her sexily and mischievously. She returned the smile.

"I'm so glad to have you back." I said sincerely, all flirtiness forgotten for a moment. She smiled warmly.

"Me too," My heart warmed. "I love you, Santana." My heart fluttered in my chest.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." Then, she flipped me over and returned the favor, and boy was she good. She was always good, but this time it was different. It was better, because we weren't hiding, we were together and we loved each other. Nothing could have been better. That's when I heard the door open…

**Author's Note:**** CLIFFHANGER! Review if you want to see what happens! Also, I may not update as frequently as I have but I'll try my best, since I have a lot going on right now.**


	5. Lucky escape Or was it?

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for making this chapter so short, I wasn't sure how to make it any longer. Either way, I'll make sure to make the next one longer and please review!**

…That's when I heard the door open…

My first thought was a mass jumbled confusion, panic mixed with embarrassment. My second thought was _SEE WHO IT IS_, but I was too mortified to move. My third thought was _get Brittany off you and cover yourselves up_, and luckily Brittany seemed to have the same thought since she quickly pulled the blanket over both of us and rolled off me. Finally, I mustered up enough courage to open my eyes, which I hadn't even noticed I had been squeezing shut as tightly as I possibly could, wishing all this away as if it were a nightmare. When I opened them, I saw an open-mouthed Puckerman standing in my doorway. My momentary panic quickly turned into anger.

"Puck! What the fuck? What the fuck are you doing here, spying on us? You perv!"

"Whoa, Santana, calm down, I was just returning your notebook!" But I ignored him and continued rambling, and by now I had started yelling at him in Spanish too. Brittany cowered in the bed next to me, biting her fingernails with a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face, and I wished she would say something. As usual, she seemed to read my thoughts.

"Can you both just give it a rest?" After that, the room fell silent. I admired Brittany once again. After a minute or two, Puck tried to explain again.

"Santana, I was just bringing back your notebook that I borrowed today. Honest." He held it out as proof. I eyed him warily, but eventually I softened up a little bit, because to be completely honest, I was almost relieved that it had been Puck. Not that I'm happy about him seeing me and Britts naked, because I am definitely not cool with that, but I'm glad it wasn't somebody else like Berry (gross) or, worse, my parents or my grandmother. Still, I continued giving him the evil eye.

"Put it down on my dresser and then get out. As fast as you can, if you'd like to keep your head on your shoulders. Got me?"

"Yes ma'am." Puck grinned, but I shot him another look. He turned around and blew us a kiss on the way out. Once I heard the house door shut, I turned back around to Brittany.

"That's disgusting. I'm sorry, Britts. Where were we?" She grinned and got back on top of me, resuming our previous positions and getting straight back to it as if nothing had happened in between.

A little while later, we lay together, my head resting on her shoulder and her stroking my hair, and I thought about how lucky I had gotten to be with somebody this beautiful and amazing. Brittany was perfect to me.

"So how about that bath, hmm?" I muttered against Brittany's soft skin. Her face lit up, and I led her to the bathroom. She gasped when we got there.

"Wow, Santana, it looks great. You've really gone too far tonight."

"It's worth it for you." I smiled at her and kissed her gently before we got in the bathtub. I turned up the temperature a little bit since it had cooled off considerably by now, but it heated up quickly. We settled down. Brittany got in first and I sat between her legs as she put her arms around me from behind. I leaned back against Brittany after lighting the candles she had given me and breathed in the aroma, enjoying this moment. I never wanted it to end. Every now and then, my beautiful girlfriend (I was so happy to be able to call her that proudly) would kiss me on the top of my head. I smiled contently and nestled even further down into her chest. That was when I heard a voice call out my name.

"Santana?"

My eyes shot open in horror. I looked at Brittany, and her expression mirrored my own.

"My mother!" I whispered, panicked.

The footsteps got closer and closer to the bathroom door.

"Santana? Are you home?" The voice called out again.

The door opened.

**Author's Note:**** I hope you liked that. Review if you want to read more to find out what happens now!**


End file.
